We Need Time
by kinkyasf
Summary: ONESHOT - Confusion in a relationship is unhealthy, especially for a girl who's entire culture thrives on emotions.


_**Authors Note:**_ _Howdy y'all! I felt like writing some stuff for you all while I finish up on chapter 5 of "Things Change", I swear it'll get soooo much better (; Anywho, enjoy._

 _-Akira_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with DC Comics, but I do own the plot. _

**_Warning:_** _Lots of lemonade here._

TTTTTTTT

Grayson paced the room, hands clutching at his ebony hair in frustration. Kori'd swore she heard him mumble something about 'unfairness' and 'paper work' in this rant. He was so caught up in his ramble to himself that it completely slipped his mind that Kori was waiting patiently for him at his office door.

He continued to shake his head as he sat down at the computer screen to finish up some missing information left out of the criminal files, he was beginning to get stressed to point where Kori'd noticed a few stray white hairs pop out every now and again in the man's hair. She worried for him; for his sanity. These days he spent most of his time alone, talking to himself about one issue or another. He'd been spending less and less time with her. She longed for his presence in bed, she'd often wake up to a cold side. Sometimes he'd be on patrol all night and not come home at all, he was, after all, a policeman during the day. Nightwing during the night. And where did she even fit into his life anymore? This was an enigma.

Shortly after Grayson made the switch to the new persona of Nightwing and retiring of Robin, he was quite the busy fellow.

At first, it didn't seem to be a problem, he'd take Kori along to patrol with him, treat her to dinner after, sometimes snuggle a little with a movie. Hell, she even enjoyed when he smiled across to rooftops at her.

But now, she hardly ever even got a 'hi' or 'bye'. He was just always working. So far this week she only saw him take a catnap or two.

It wasn't like she wasn't working either, or even might be a little sleep deprived herself but ..it just seemed so odd to her that humans seemed to have the ability to switch on or off when they loved one another. He just acted like she was just a friend again, just like when they where 15. The whole 'hero's don't have time for emotions' deal was starting to become a reality.

She frowned at the thought, watching her husband slave away at the computer, typing away as fast as he could to try and get done only to find more error in his work.

She drug her gaze away from him and suddenly found her feet floored, no longer able to float. She was so happy when he promised he'd skip patrol today, her toes never met the ground. Little did she know that he _would_ take the night off, but for paper work instead.

She slid the door closed silently, there'd been more than one occasion that he'd 'blown up' at her for making him lose his concentration. Though only thrice, and accompanied by a very thorough apology, she still did not wish for that to happen again.

Kori closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before taking a very somber walk to their bedroom, which didn't even seem like it was 'theirs' anymore.

Once in the room, she sat herself down at the edge of the bed and thought a bit more through the situation, staring aimlessly at the floor in front of her, hands gripping the side of the mattress with full Tamaranian strength.

Did he even want her anymore? He was showing all of the signs of a break up in Earthen traditions. Did he actually still love her? There's no way with his new behavior towards her.

Kori felt the warmth of a tear fall down her face and onto her jeans, it was as if that single tear broke down the damn, for she'd began sobbing at the thought of her husband not loving her anymore. She shook violently as she tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum, she'd fell to her knees and begun praying to X'hal, asking why they'd confound her so. Apparently such prayers fell on deaf ears.

She couldn't calm down, she curled into a ball of confused and pained emotions, just waiting to melt into the floor.

Suddenly, the door of the room burst open and she felt the now astrange aid of her man's built arms wrap around her, she sunk into his embrace, now sobbing into Grayson's neck. She had no care in the world on how undignified she might have looked, all that mattered was that he was here and holding her, all too soon she begun to calm down, now hiccuping and choking on wet tears.

"Baby, what happened?" Grayson took her by the shoulders, pulling her away from his warm embrace so he could study her face better, squeezing her arms reassuringly.

She turned bitter at this, he was treating her just like another person he'd saved. "Nothing has happened. Everything is fine. Goodnight _Dick_."

She shoved him away and crawled onto the bed, burying herself in the luxury sheets and covers that had always meant nothing to her.

Grayson shrunk back on the floor, still, as if someone'd just burned him with a red hot branding iron, the name 'Dick' stung to him now. Well, from Kori at least.

He pulled himself together just enough to manage, "I think we both know that's not true." while he got up and sat the end of the bed, throwing the covers off of her feet and taking one foot in his hand, giving her a gentle massage.

She snatched away her foot, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I am the 'o' and the 'k', I am sure I said goodnight." She hissed.

Ouch, that stung too.

"Oh. So you just decided you wanted to sleep in your favorite pair of jeans today?" He chuckled softly, only slightly ammused at her new behavior.

"Yes, why would it matter to you? Hmm? You are not here to see what sleeping garments I retire in anyways."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know enough to say that's not what you usually sleep in."

"Please, do me the favor and go away now."

"Mmm, yeah I'm not doing that."

Kori shot up, angry that he was attempting to be playfull with her, especially at her state.

"I am most certain that there is paper work that needs to be attended to, Dick." She stated, glaring razor blades at the man.

"Um, well you see, I was hoping to come to bed with you when I was done." Grayson laughed, his right hand finding its way behind his neck.

She didn't even try to respond.

"C'mon, talk to me." He begged, leaning on his left elbow and forearm, his right hand now trying to find its way to one of her legs.

"Why should I, you will not take me seriously." She looked away from him, wiping away the now drying tears trailing under her eyes.

"Please."

She sighed and gathered enough courage for the big question; "Dick, do you still love me?"

He gasped, his throat going instantly dry.

Slack jawed, he tried to find air but only at failed attempts, he was completely and utterly appalled. He felt the salt of tears burn his eyes and prick at his lashes as he stared at her, her expression was now hard and unyielding. She wasn't kidding.

He rushed to get at her side, he hand taking hers and fumbling with the ring around her finger.

"This," He gulped, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall, "is a promise."

He looked down at the ring, studying it before forcing his eyes back up, searching for something unknown in Kori's now radiated eyes. Couldn't tell.

"It's a promise for forever and always." His tone was loving and kind, "And I don't plan on breaking that promise to you, Koriand'r Grayson. Please. Don't give up on us. I know I haven't been the most supportive husband ever, but please." The tears began falling and he pulled her close, allowing his tears to fall freely onto her chest, "Kori please, don't let us fall apart .."

Kori was taken aback by his reaction to her question and held him against her, she certainly didn't mean to make him cry like this, he rarely even showed any emotion towards her now.

But still, she held him and begun to cry a little herself, relieved that he still held to same affections towards her. She nuzzled into him, both of them whispering little remarks about how much they love each other and how they wouldn't know what to do if they split apart.

His lips soon found hers and the kiss they shared was so compassionate and so full of clarifying emotion that it was sweet in taste, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Their hands began wandering over one another, groping at clothed skin, they both needed to be as close as possible to one another, the needed each other dearly.

The clothes seemed to slip off with ease and find their way to the floor while the he grinded against her, bodies aligned just enought to create a euphoric friction.

He cupped her sex, running two fingers up and down her entrance, looking down into the green lights of his life for permission that was granted by her guiding his fingers into her, her eyes glowing brighter now.

He pumped his fingers slow at first, his thumb circling around the cluster of nerve endings that made her react the most, he loved that he could get such as rise out of her.

Shortly after, she'd begand begging him to go faster, her hand now over his and urging him forward, she tighted around his fingers and her pulled out, much to her dismay. She was so close.

He'd began trailing little butterfly kissed down the swell of her breast, her abdomen, below and belly button(which he found very cute), and finally down to her nether regions.

His tongue lapped up her juices and his fingers found their way back inside her, continuing their assault on that special spot while he sucked and nibbled softly on her until she finally found her release. Legs shaking and toes curling, she shouted his name, clutching at his hair as her skin suddenly seemed to emit a ghastly deep green glow to it.

He smiled, satisfied with what he'd just done. She was gasping for breath while his fingers still pumped about, decreasing in speed as she rode wave after wave of pleasure, getting down from her high.

"Richard .."

"Yes, my lovely?"

"Please .."

"Hmm?" He licked her entrance again, savoring her unique taste as she gasped in surpise, still sensitive.

" _X'hal_ , please .."

He already knew what she meant.

He climbed on top of her, placing the tip of his length on her clusters, biting his lower lip. She had to admit, he looked sexy in the light of her quite literal after-glow.

"Richard .."

He entered her slowly, biting back a groan and marveling at how tight she was. She tilted her head back in pure ecstasy as she felt him slide past her sweet spot. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling her face closer to his as she felt his breath against her nose while he rocked against her slowly.

His hands where gripping at the sheets on either side of her as she felt him throb inside of her, sending fantastic sensations throughout her body.

He pressed his lips against hers firmly, tongue sliding across her bottom lip, asking for approval. And with that, she opened her mouth for him, feeling his throaty moans vibrate against her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as she could feel him getting close, his moans where more frequent and he was thrusting in and out of her faster. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she could feel herself getting close again.

Grayson felt it too, he ran his fingers down her again, encircling her most sensative spot and Kori could feel herself getting closer and closer and closer ..

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna last very long baby .."

"Ohhh ..mmm _, Richard .._ " She purred.

She tightened around him, causing him to cry out her name as he released inside of her, his head dropping to the crook of her neck. She scratched at his back frantically, he just had to stop right on her sweet spot, now she'll never some down. Lucky for her, he moved a little more, causing her to sigh in contentment and pleasure.

She was still high, though. She could feel him make a couple of more lazy strokes before pulling out of her, now dropping by her side on the bed.

"Richard .." She was gasping for breath, "that was .."

"Amazing." He finished for her. "I love you, Kori. Please, don't ever forget that." He pulled her close again, closing his eyes and placing kisses upon both of her now flush cheeks.

"And I love you, Richard." She ran her fingers up to his bare chest, accepting his oh-so-free kisses. She smiled, knowing that maybe things would get better for the two.

This either brought them closer, or would tear them apart.

And, well, she was quite the optimist.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:** Well, I was originally gonna post this last night but I fell asleep. Hah, yeah I just got off of work, a full 9 hours of boring phone calls and orders, shooooooot. I am so disappointed in myself, right now I'm only half done with chapter 5 of my main story. I'm sorry but it'll probably be released on Wednesday or Thursday. It's because I have classes and homework and work and uhhggg. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. _

_Take Care._


End file.
